


Come Away With Me

by HGranger89



Series: Seventeen cats [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dentists, F/M, Finding Hermione's Parents, Phobias, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Prompt Fic, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGranger89/pseuds/HGranger89
Summary: Hermione and Severus travel to Australia in search of Hermione's parents.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Seventeen cats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> The first sentence is once again the prompt I received for this little story. It picks up right where Part 2 leaves off. I've never actually written a fic where Hermione goes to Australia in search of her parents, but have obviously read many amazing works by others on this site. I hope you enjoy it! xx

On the following Friday, they packed their bags and planned their escape. For the past week, Hermione stayed at Spinner's End in his childhood bedroom. To thank him, she had offered to help him fix up and clean out Spinner's End and then, surprising them both, he offered to accompany her to Australia.

She resisted at first, but his arguments outweighed her protests. Severus had no plans for his future and couldn't return to Hogwarts even if he wanted to while it was under re-construction. He didn't feel comfortable having Hermione halfway around the world on her own while she was not in contact with her friends. Plus, his mind magic skills would be essential to determine if her parents' memories remained under a block or if they had been obliviated entirely.

After the initial panic from his rash offer, Severus was thrilled to spend more time in the presence of Hermione Granger; he wanted every day to start and end with her. He wanted to watch her as she sang to the radio and danced around his kitchen while making tea. He wanted to sit with her in his library, his own reading interrupted by her laughter or gasps of pleasure at a discovery. Her presence had permeated his entire house as she helped him pick out new paint and wallpaper and rugs, everything infused with her personality; Hermione Granger had left an indelible mark on his heart.

They apparated to London and through the Ministry atrium to the Department of Magical Transportation with no issues. Severus could feel Hermione vibrating with nervous tension the whole way, terrified that a Weasley or Potter would show up to stop her, and yet he could tell that she almost felt disappointed when they grabbed the teapot portkey she had ordered. No one had shown up, as if they hadn't given her departure another thought now that she was no longer 'the future wife' of Ronald Weasley.

The portkey deposited them at the Australian Ministry of Magic in Canberra, where they cleared customs and then took another portkey to Melbourne, where Hermione had located her parents. She had made several trips to London, looking up dental practices in a café on something called the internet. She then paid an obscene amount in long-distance phone charges to call the dental practice and book an appointment for a dental cleaning in a week.

They walked three blocks to their hotel and checked-in: two rooms, side-by-side, with an adjoining door. Severus breathed a sigh of relief that there hadn't been some mishap, and they'd been forced to share a room. He needed some space from the chit, or he knew he'd do something stupid. He had a tenuous grip on his control when it came to her and had started retreating to his bedroom and adjoining bathroom in Spinner's End each night to douse himself in a cold shower just to sleep.

Each wandered into their respective rooms to unpack. As Severus was hanging up and spelling the wrinkles out of his shirts, he heard a knock. Opening the door that connected their rooms, he found Hermione chewing on her lip nervously.

"I thought maybe we could go through my notes on the spell I performed and its effects and reversal?"

"Of course," he said, stepping away and ushering her into the room.

Hermione perched herself on the bed that did not have his suitcase splayed on it, so Severus sat at the room's desk, casually draping his right ankle over his left knee, and reclined. He then immediately decided that he needed a reclining chair in his office if he chose to return to Hogwarts.

"I know we have a week, but I want to make sure everything is absolutely perfect. I have been obsessing over books and writing these notes, and Ron and Harry just shrugged away my concern. Ron said, 'You're Hermione. Of course, you did it right. Your parents are fine.' Like I'm infallible and have never once gotten a spell wrong like my parents' entire future isn't at stake. Like they don't matter because they're muggles. Have you checked the potions you brought to make sure they travelled undamaged?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, 'obviously, it was the first thing I did. I'm not some dunderhead.' And Hermione turned a delightful shade of red that travelled from her cheeks to below her shirt. He wondered how far down it crossed and then shook his head to dispel the thought immediately.

"Yes, well, Ronald Weasley has never been known for his sensitivity or tact. You are right to worry. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing. We could be unsuccessful or only partially successful, but we will do our best."

Hermione nodded, her eyes beginning to fill with tears that she roughly swiped away. Severus slowly rolled the chair over to her place on the bed and grabbed both of her small, soft hands in his large, rough ones.

"Either way, know that you did the right thing. The Dark Lord was furious when Dolohov and Rowle were obliviated and incapacitated in that coffee shop the night you fled the Burrow. He dispatched Death Eaters to your parents' home immediately after and found the house cleaned out."

"I found out after the Battle of Hogwarts that they burned the house to the ground," she sniffed. The Borough Council took possession of the property since it was deemed abandoned when none of our neighbours or my parents' business partners knew where we were."

"You are all alive, and that is most important, Hermione."

"What if it works, but they hate me? She whispered."

"Hermione Granger, how could they ever hate someone as magnificent as you?"

She gave him a watery smile before taking a deep breath in and out. "Thank you, Severus."

He squeezed her hands and rolled the chair back to the desk. "You're welcome. Now, I want to read all of your notes. Have you annotated the sources?"

It was her turn to look at him scandalized, and he smirked, reaching out and grabbing the stack of parchments. "I will read these; you should order room service."


End file.
